For You I Will
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: James Diamond is a typical ladies man. Girls of all age fling themselves at him. But he won't stand for that. Not when his heart only belongs to one person... Carlos Garcia.


**For You I Will**

Summary: James Diamond is a typical ladies man. Girls of all age fling themselves at him. But he won't stand for that. Not when his heart only belongs to one person... Carlos Garcia...

_My sad attempt at another Jarlos... yeah I know I'm bad... but oh well..._

'I'm gonna do it today... I'm gonna tell him how I feel.' James thought to himself as he stood in front of his mirror, fixing his hair. 'I'm gonna tell Carlos that I love him...'

"I gotta go run some errands." James stated, passing both Kendall and Logan on the couch.

"Peace out." Kendall said, preoccupied by the brunette in his lap.

"Have fun James." Logan mumbled.

James ran down the hallway, and rode the elevator to the lobby.

"Carlos! Hey!" James ran over to the Latino, who was busy talking to the Jenifers.

"What's up man?" Carlos turned and smiled.

"Just headed to the studio. Wanna join?" James asked.

"Yeah. Sounds fun." Carlos nodded.

They arrived at the studio.

"Hey Gustavo!" Carlos waved.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"I was thinking maybe I could record a new song. Like a solo." James asked.

"Yeah Sure I guess." Gustavo shrugged. "Just follow me then." He took the two boys to the recording area. "What song do you want to sing?" He asked through the microphone.

"Uhm. For You I Will. By Teddy Geiger." James said into his own mic.

"That's a good song." Carlos stated from his barstool next to Gustavo.

"Okay. I'll start the instrumental, and you just start." Gustavo smiled. "I have to do some things. So I'll just leave you both."

"Bye." Carlos waved.

"Alright yeah... yeah..." James started to sing to the song.  
Carlos just watched in awe.

"Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all. Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have.  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger. But tonight I'm not afraid to tell you, What I feel about you."  
James seemed to get right into the song.

"Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have and cannon ball into the water.  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have. For you I will, for you I will."  
James looked up and locked eyes with Carlos.

"Forgive me if I s-stutter from all of the clutter in my head.  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes like a waterbed.  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times, no more camouflage.  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall."  
It was like James was singing to Carlos.

"Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have and cannon ball into the water.  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have, for you I will.  
You always want what you can't have, but I've got to try.  
Muster every ounce of confidence I have, for you I will, for you I will, for you I will."  
A smile made it's way across Carlos' face, as James continued to sing.

"If I could dim the lights in the mall, and create a mood I would.  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room. I would.  
That's what I'd do, that's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you.  
Yeah, muster every ounce of confidence I have and cannon ball into the water.  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have, for you I will.  
You always want what you can't have, but I've got to try.  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, for you I will, for you I will."  
James sang the last chord, as the song faded.

"Well?" James asked into the mic.

"That... was... amazing!" Carlos yelled through the mic, and applauded.

"You liked it?" James asked.

"Hold on..." Carlos gave the one-minute sign, then left the booth to go into the recording room.

"Yeah I really liked it. The lyrics were what I loved the most." Carlos stated with a smile.

"I chose the song for the lyrics. It explains everything in my mind." James told him.

"Oh really?" Carlos tilted his head to the left.

"Yeah. I sang those lyrics to you... Because they explain how I feel about you." James mumbled, his hair falling in his eyes.

"They do?" Carlos gasped.

"I like you okay!" James shouted out, shocking Carlos.

"Oh... I didn't know." Carlos hung his head.

"No. Carlos I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry." James pulled the other into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just shocked. Since you are such a ladies man... Why would you choose to love me? When there are millions of girls who you could love…" Carlos asked, truly confused.

"Carlos... you are my best friend, yeah there are girls who would drop everything to even meet me, but you... you would still be the same if we were together." James took Carlos by the hand. "I know you won't change for my sake, that you will still be the same Carlos Garcia that I met back when we were just 2 years old."

"James... I'm touched... but I'm not sure of my feelings for you." Carlos pulled his hand from James' grasp and turned on his heels. "I'm sorry." He whispered before running out the door.

He left James to just stand there, all his feeling out on the table, and no one to pick them up.

"James?" Gustavo opened the door that Carlos had left from.

"Oh I'm leaving now. Sorry for bothering you Gustavo." James sniffed, and grabbed his jacket. "Thanks for letting me record."

"James," Gustavo grabbed James' forearm. "You okay? Carlos ran out of here kinda quickly."

"Yeah, Just fine." James gave a quick smile, then left.

"Hey James." Kendall looked up from the chocolate brown eyes in front of him. "You have any idea why Carlos is locked in the bathroom?"

James just ignored the blonde and made his way over to the bathroom.

"Carlos… Let me in… Please?" James asked.

The lock clicked and the door opened slowly. Carlos' eyes were blood shot and his nose was running.

"Oh Carlos… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry… I just wanted to tell you how I felt." James sighed.

"I know… that's why I ran. I needed to figure out how I felt about you…" Carlos paused, and pulled James into the bathroom.

"Well?" James asked once the door shut.

"I uhm…" Carlos paused and stood on his tippy toes to kiss James. The kiss was sloppy, and over within a few seconds. "I like you… a lot." Carlos blushed.

"I'm glad." James smiled, and leaned down to kiss Carlos again. This one more passionate and planned.

"Hey I'm glad that you two finally joined the club…" Kendall knocked on the door. "But I gotta pee…"

The two laughed, and opened the door, hands linked.


End file.
